


Happy Anniversary

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's thoughts as his and Owen's anniversary approaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Happy Anniversary  
> Pairing: Ianto/Owen  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Ianto's thoughts as his and Owen's anniversary approaches.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Happiness, security and comfort in Owen's arms. I know it sounds weird but it feels right to me. I never would have believed it back when we first met but I've never felt this loved and cared for. 

Some of it is timing as I mourned for Lisa and he for Katie. I thought my suffering was so much greater, how selfish of me. Neither of us were ready to move on at that time but we’re together now and that's the important thing. 

He's still defensive sometimes, with sarcasm and me the teeniest bit OCD but we each know what lies beneath the face we show the world. Of course we don't pretend too much with our friends but I know he wouldn't confide in any of them the way he does in me and although Jack has seen me cry I never shared it all with him. 

My insecurities didn't begin and end with Lisa but they're mostly gone now erased by Owen, his touch, his words and his love. I lie here and try to think of a way of saying all that in a card. My head rises and falls slowly as he breathes and this feeling, this completeness can't be captured as a hallmark moment. Even if they made a card that said all that he’d just make a joke. He doesn’t do mushy even though he tells me he loves me. I wanted to be romantic for our anniversary but he’d rather a new computer game over flowers and dinner any day.


End file.
